Kool Kontact
/ |mc = JD2017 1A: 1B: Deep Navy Blue 2A: Light Brown 2B: Copper Brown |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Instrumental |nowc = KungFu KungFunk |nogm = 2 each |pictos = 89 |audio = |perf = William Domiquin (P1) Mehdi Kerkouche (P2) }}"Kool Kontact" by Glorious Black Belts is featured on , , , as a Ubisoft Club exclusivehttps://club.ubi.com/#!/en-US/game/just-dance-2017-og, and . Appearance of the Dancers Both dancers are men who are supposed to be martial artists. P1 P1 is shown having a red karate gi, a black necklace, black socks yellow shoes, and an afro. P2 P2 is shown wearing a blue karate gi, black socks, and yellow shoes. kungfunk_coach_1_big.png|P1 kungfunk_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background is an oriental landscape, likely based off China. When P2 first appears, panels of his poses are present. This also occurs when P1 enters the scenery. A frame will surround each dancer at a time, with a monochrome shade over the background outside of the frame. The dancers appear to be on high hills in front of a large red pagoda. At times, the pagoda explodes to ashes and the hill is subsequently destroyed and turned into a volcano. The pagoda is rebuilt after the second gold move, but the same course of destruction occurs. As the two men slowly hook punch each other, the entire routine suddenly blackens out. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: P2; Lift your right hand. P1; roundhouse kick P2. Gold Move 2: Jump in the air with both hands up. KK GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) KK GM2 P.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) KK GM3 P.png|Gold Move 2 KK GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game KK GM2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game KK GM3.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Kool Kontact appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Hurricane Trivia * This is the second routine to have martial arts references, after Kung Fu Fighting. * On the British Just Dance YouTube channel, the title name is implied to be "Glorious Black Belts" instead of "Kool Kontact" due to the way they order the song and artist. * The dancers have the same skin color as P2 from Bad Romance. * On Just Dance Now, there was an error involving this song; when looking at the song in the song selection menu, the VIP icon wasn't at the top left corner of the small square. However, if you were in free mode and if you tried to play it, it would still say that you would need to purchase the Just Dance 2016 song pack or a VIP pass in order to play the song. This was later fixed. * On the Wii version of the game, the preview audio has the fighting sound effects, while on other consoles, there are no sound effects present. * Instrumentals for this song are reused on Just Dance Machine for the Karate dance style.https://youtu.be/PTOsMngVUzY?t=3m34s * The code name is not similar at all to the song title. ** This is the fifth case in the series, preceeded by the Contest Winners of When I Grow Up, Applause, Roar, and Same Old Love. It is later followed by Je sais pas danser and the Alternate of Chiwawa. * The Nintendo Switch's version of has this song to be played through . * The original code name of the song was "KungFu", but it was changed to "KungFunk" in the final version in order to not confuse it with Kung Fu Fighting (which is identified as "KungFu" as well).File:Okay.jpg * In , the song title is simply translated to ("Kung Fu"). Gallery Game Files KungFunk.png|''Kool Kontact'' Kungfunk cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_a51c226d4baa3841_14.png|Menu bkg (7th Gen) kungfunk_cover@2x.jpg| cover 937.png| cover 0291.png|P2's avatar 200291.png|P2's golden avatar 300291.png|P2's diamond avatar kung funk pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Kungfunk jdc menu.png|'' '' ( ) on the menu Koolkontact jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Kungfunk jdc score.png| scoring screen Koolkontact jd2017 menu.png|''Kool Kontact'' on the menu Koolkontact jd2017 load.png| loading screen Koolkontact jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen KoolKontactNoVip.png|The missing VIP pass icon error on Behind the Scenes Dancer25.png|Behind the scenes Others KK Menu.gif| menu progression Videos Official Audio Just_Dance_2016_Soundtrack_-_Kool_Kontact_by_Glorious_Black_Belts Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - Kool Kontact - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Kool Kontact Just Dance China - Kool Kontact - The Glorious Black Belts (PS4) Just Dance® 2017 Kool Kontact By Glorious Black Belts 5 Superstars Kool Kontact - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation es:Kool Kontact Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:William Domiquin Category:Mehdi Kerkouche